1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a handheld electronic device and more particularly, to a handheld electronic device with standing function.
2. Description of Related Art
A handheld electronic device is an electronic device which a user can carry around and operate on. The handheld electronic device is usually small and light for the user to carry around. The common handheld electronic device is, for example, a mobile phone, a multimedia player, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a handheld game console, a handheld global positioning system, and a notebook.
The conventional handheld electronic devices on the market are provided without props or stands. Therefore, an accessory tool such as a compatible dock is required to stand the handheld electronic device on a table for a user to watch movies displayed on the handheld electronic device. However, there costs the user extra expense to buy the dock and accomplish the standing function for the electronic device. In addition, the dock is inappropriate to be carried around, and thus the accomplishment of standing function performed by the dock is restricted in certain situations. Furthermore, it is inconvenient for the user to hold the handheld electronic device by hands.